


弥赛亚

by RandomForest



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: 注：有mpreg，双性，有月经、泌乳、失禁等！
Relationships: Preston Teagardin/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	弥赛亚

阿尔文的枪口指向他。男孩眼角发红，初次开枪的冲击力让他颤抖，恨意与杀意带来的决心又叫他坚定。年轻的死神一步步向神父走近，他踏过地上的血液，即将扣下扳机。

普雷斯顿已经中了一枪，他开始低声呜咽，慌乱之中不断向神祈祷，他流着血，徒劳地拖着身子挣动。

“砰！”第二枪打在肩膀上，血液喷涌而出，浸湿了白衬衫。普雷斯顿哀声哭叫，剧痛使他眼前发黑，他不敢再动，生怕自己逃脱的行为引得男孩继续开枪。

“放过我，”他发着抖，嗓音沙哑如嘶嘶漏风的窗缝，“我怀孕了……”

阿尔文显然怔了一下：“你……什么？”他蹲下来，冰冷的枪管直顶着普雷斯顿的太阳穴。

见他提问，普雷斯顿赶紧抓住了这唯一的机会，焦急地补充解释：“我的肚子里有一个胎儿。”

“别他妈耍我！”男孩发着狠威胁，普雷斯顿猛地缩起了肩。“你是个男人！”

他探手去扯系在裤子里的衬衫，而条件反射的阿尔文很快射穿了他的手掌。普雷斯顿倒抽着气，悲惨的尖叫声压抑在喉间，他担心自己叫得太大声，下一枪就会是他的喉咙。

“我……我只是，”黏腻的汗水混着涕泪打湿他的脸，他的眼前太糊了，连阿尔文的表情都无法看清，“想证明我所说的。”

阿尔文抿着嘴，一言未发。

在对方的默许下，他终于慢腾腾地移动受伤的指掌，抖着手指解掉一颗颗的扣子，拨开被血液染红的柔软花边。腹部在乱掉的呼吸节奏中激烈起伏。一个高高隆起的圆润弧度，那么怪异地融在男人的身体上。如果用刀划开，或许可以看到一个未成形的胎儿，混着血水和内脏从他的肚子里流出。

这并非偶然事件。普雷斯顿很小的时候就发现了腿间的另一个器官。窄小的肉缝隐蔽地藏在阴毛之中，除了每个月流点血，它毫无存在感。普雷斯顿把纸巾卷成长条，塞进去堵住。但多余的血液仍会弄脏他的内裤。成长期的许多个夜晚，他不得不爬起来去洗棉织物上混杂的精液和血液。

被男孩们打的时候他试着还手，但他一个人也打不过。不知是谁发现了他的秘密，又传了出去，或许是他最好的朋友。从那以后，任何知情的男孩都可以叫他怪胎，用皮鞋尖踹他腿间的器官。

他喜欢女孩们。女孩儿的同理心让她们主动靠近这个可怜人，她们不懂他为什么挨那么多揍，只觉得他受伤的样子也如此漂亮。

一个叫丽安娜的卷发姑娘，他有幸在车后座上与她分享了第一次。花瓣似的娇嫩阴阜，浅色的毛发稀疏而蜷曲，普雷斯顿观察着与自己相似的性器官，伸出舌头细致地舔进去。丽安娜发出些类似撒娇的小咕哝，她搂着普雷斯顿的脖子，在他进入的时候吻他的耳垂。两人的交合处很湿，黏腻的热液从普雷斯顿腿间燥热的小口滴出，混在少女湿亮的阴唇上。她沉浸在初次性体验中，并没有发现异常。

再过了些年，普雷斯顿频繁地被堵在厕所里，被要求给男孩们口交。他们按着他的肩，迫使他跪在地上，故意揉乱他整齐的头发，把熨过的短裤踩得皱巴巴的。他被顶到小舌头，几次趴在洗手池边干呕。他挂着涕泪的狼狈模样只会引来哄笑声。他们把生殖器蹭在他湿润的嘴唇上，蹭在他的手里、肩窝……最后，是阴道和肛门。

他的阴道比女人的更小，强行闯入只会使它流血。青春期男孩们急于在性事上掌控权力，热爱横冲直撞，只为了操出些失控的哭叫声。他们任意使用着他前后两个洞，知道他无法反抗。普雷斯顿的两条腿打颤，他被操麻了，疼痛感被冲淡，只有无止境的酸胀和诡异的快意。他被抓着头发，下巴打开，吞下勃起的阴茎；同时，他还要抬起双手给两边的人服务。

被占满的感觉很恐怖。普雷斯顿湿透的睫毛颤动着，瞳孔放大，颧骨浮上病态的潮红。即使凿开他的东西撤出，圆张的肉穴还是无法合上，清晰可见正有粘稠的精液慢慢地淹出来。

完事后，他们把他丢在地上就走人，语气轻快地聊着食堂中餐或老师的着装之类的话题。普雷斯顿只能爬进厕所单间上锁，好坐在马桶上，抽出纸巾清理一下自己。体液滴入水中的声响接连不断。他做了几次深呼吸，收放着两个肿胀的肉洞，尽量将精液排出去。

他旷了半节课才恢复过来。他望着镜中的自己——即使将衬衫扣到最后一颗，头发整洁地往后梳齐，他的脸，他的眼神还是透露出发烫的性的气息。

他是被彻底操坏了吗？他的身体被过于邪恶的性爱滋养，逐渐堕落成淫荡的罪人。他的皮肤总是外渗着滚烫的湿意，被触碰到就会颤栗。他的唇色偏红，像是天生就适合被打湿。他的眼睛浑浊，一切透彻与天真的东西都被剥离出去，只留下地狱的混沌与灼热。

我的主……主耶稣会宽恕我的。他默背着启示录，直到满心都被上帝圣洁的光浸润。

他腿根战栗，艰难地移步到教室门口，阳光下他的影子还有些摇晃。他为迟到道了歉，在老师的允许下入座，而顽皮的男孩伸出脚，将本就疲劳而虚弱的普雷斯顿绊倒在地。

他在男孩们的哄笑声中站起身，又在女孩们同情的目光中得到救赎。

他们只是嫉妒。嫉妒老师对他的偏爱，也嫉妒女孩们停留在他身上的目光。

他被操过很多次，并且他不能拒绝。比起一顿毒打，他更愿意选择性。身体一旦接受了那种状态，便会转化为欢愉回赠给他。他越来越多地高潮，有时只在手指的玩弄下就蜷着脚趾潮喷，几道水柱夸张地弯出弧度，浇湿了地面。他得到了更多赞美声，他们赌他潮吹的次数，残酷地展开竞赛。每个人都在想方设法地折腾他的身体。

普雷斯顿全身泛红。他的腰部挺高在空中抽搐，张开的腿间喷溅出水液。多次连续的高潮终于让他崩溃了，他抽噎着哼声，像只被凌虐的动物。阴蒂红肿不堪，浸满精液的肉瓣颓败地外翻着，透露出疲倦软烂的姿态。他们继续抠着他脆弱的阴道，在厚软的脂肪层上又拍又捏。他哑着嗓子求饶，又向上帝祷告。接着，在他混着呻吟的祷告声中，男孩们惊讶地大笑起来。

淡黄色的尿液流了出来。

“瞧瞧，他居然尿了！哈哈哈哈哈……”

“看来你的上帝也抛弃你了。”

两个尿道口都在出水，他使劲地收着膀胱，却无法阻止身体的全面坍塌。他大敞着双腿躺在一滩脏兮兮的液体里，目光像被打碎的玻璃薄片，再也无法拼凑回来。

每当这一切结束，他会在教堂里静静地坐着，或去告解室说出一部分事实；接着，等待夜晚降临——年长的牧师会带他去到一个安全僻静的角落，在上帝的面前与他结合，洗净他的罪恶。毕业后，他听从了母亲的建议，成为一名牧师。

他以同样的方式指引年轻女孩们。在上帝的见证下，他们都能获得内心的安宁与平静。

他本该如此生活下去，直到老死。然而五个月前的意外再次毁掉了他。说毁掉或许不太恰当，普雷斯顿在更早的时候就被彻底改变了，烂熟的水果只能散发些甜腻而腐坏的气味。

当天晚上，他被一个醉汉用枪顶着腰，走进了教堂后的小树林。普雷斯顿从来不敢反抗，他趴在树干上承受着可怖的冲撞，久违的快感让他的腿根一阵阵痉挛。醉汉对他畸形的身体很感兴趣，称这是神给的惊喜。

下过雨的林间冰冷潮湿，散发着泥土的味道，普雷斯顿洁净的西裤被扔在湿土上，内裤撑在脚踝之间。他配合地往后撅起臀，额头靠在树上。巨大的阴茎插入多年无人造访的肉穴，他长着厚茧的手指捏过红肿的肉粒，逼着普雷斯顿发出放荡的叫声，他双颊涨红，被操得哆哆嗦嗦地流水。

中途又下起细雨，水滴冷冰冰地浇在滚热的皮肤上。普雷斯顿体内深埋着的欲求被唤醒了，他几乎想乞求着阴茎而非上帝。两瓣肿胀的软肉夹着入侵物，如饥似渴地吮吸。过载的快感将他击垮了，他断断续续地漏着精，小腹一下一下地抽动。两个洞都被操开了，不住地往外淌水，湿而黏地流到大腿上。

在他上翻着眼珠潮吹时，醉汉压着他，伏到他耳后温柔说道：“牧师，你有一双漂亮的眼睛。”

他听到保险栓拉开的声音，恐惧感更延长了高潮。他无助地发着抖，试图挽回一点什么：“先生……你的罪恶已经被洗清了。”他愿意说任何他想听的话，只要他不开枪。

“是吗？”他哼笑一声，“我甚至都没有忏悔。”

普雷斯顿感觉到他移动了手枪，赶忙回答：“你仍然有机会，我们可以好好地谈论……”

“你就是个婊子，荡货。”他轻蔑地打断他的话，从背后抓住他的脖子。他的五指如此有力，在牧师的脖颈上收紧，他正在发狂般地大笑，听起来却是那么绝望。“你说谎。”

与此同时，近距离的枪声突兀地响起。尖锐的长鸣刺入普雷斯顿的耳朵。他踉踉跄跄地拉上内裤，喘着气逃开几步，又被地上的西裤绊倒。他望着醉汉的尸体，血液和脑浆混进湿冷的落叶堆里。

牧师从不为自杀的人祈祷。

一个新的生命在他的子宫里孕育。而普雷斯顿此前从未怀过孕。他晨起孕吐，见证腹部一日日增大，满怀着恐骇与惊惶。他怀着杀人犯、强奸犯的孩子，而他不能堕胎。

只有当他与女孩们在一起的时候，这种铺天盖地的惊恐才能停歇片刻。

第五个月中旬，他的乳头泌出了奶液。他不得不在衬衣里穿一件吸水性较好的T恤，才不至于弄湿胸口。他的胸脯酸得被母乳胀满，源源不断地溢出。他只能抓住鼓胀的胸肉，挤出乳汁，有时候能挤满满的一杯。他把它们混入葡萄酒中，作为圣餐的一部分分发。

这个叫莱诺拉的迷途女孩也遭遇了不幸。他诚心地指引她，帮助了她，但她不能指望着他做出什么承诺。

“想一想，一个荡妇母亲，怀着她的小杂种……”

牧师的话语像沉重的锁链，压得莱诺拉轻轻低下头。这条锁链是滚烫的，同样也熨在普雷斯顿的下体，他感到腿间的唇瓣发热发痒，渗出湿意。

怀孕以来，他的性欲增强不少。只要有人靠近他，体温倾向他。他就止不住地幻想着对方为自己口交的模样。

所以，即使是阿尔文正举着枪，另一只手扯开他的衣服做确认，他都能一边恐惧一边湿透。

“如果你愿意，也可以检查下面。”普雷斯顿因剧痛而激烈地抽气。他的面庞失去血色，被冷汗浸满，湿黏的乱发贴在他的额头。“你就会知道我不是在说谎……”

阿尔文身体紧绷，帽檐下他的神情埋于一片阴霾，只有眼中的泪如此清晰。他猛地站起身，双手持枪，对准无处可逃的牧师。

“你以为我会在乎吗？”他短促地笑了一声——几乎不像是笑，而是一声啜泣。

“这是一个无辜的灵魂……”普雷斯顿翻着眼皮，快要失去知觉，他舔湿了下唇，恳求般地低语，“放下枪，孩子，上帝会宽恕你的罪……”

“不。不——”他轻微摇着头，神情决绝而冷酷，“这是你的罪，牧师。不是我的。”

普雷斯顿所能看到的最后景象便是黑洞洞的枪口，以及扣动扳机的手指。

“砰！”

血液在地上漫开，牧师的瞳孔放大，微热的眼泪从失去光采的眼中溢出。

男孩短暂地停留，为那个未来得及降生的生命祈祷，随后捡起了烫手的弹壳，从寂静的教堂离开。

FIN


End file.
